She is Not Like Me, I am a Rebel
by Dr.Sunshine
Summary: Alex Russo e Sunny Potter são as rebeldes de Waverly Place e passam a vida em sarilhos. Sonny e Mitchie Munroe mudaram-se para Waverly Place e são o exemplo de estudantes perfeitas. O que acontece quando um trabalho junta as rebeldes às gémeas? Amor, Amizade ou Ódio?
1. Chapter 1

Olá. Esta é a minha primeira fic femslash e espero que gostem ... Aceitam-se criticas construtivas :D

* * *

Alex Russo e Sunny Potter são as rebeldes de Waverly Place e passam a vida em sarilhos. Sonny e Mitchie Munroe mudaram-se para Waverly Place e são o exemplo de estudantes perfeitas. O que acontece quando um trabalho junta as rebeldes às gémeas? Amor, Amizade ou Ódio?

O trailer e a introdução das personagens estão no meu perfil.

* * *

Capitulo 1

_Alex Russo e Sunny Potter são feiticeiras e as rebeldes de Waverly Place. Elas são melhores amigas desde sempre e os Russo receberam Sunny na sua casa quando os pais desta faleceram, ainda ela era muito nova mas ninguém sabe sobre este assunto sem serem os Russo. Alex e Sunny são muito parecidas fisicamente mas não têm nenhuma relação de sangue. Hoje é mais um dia que as duas vão faltar à escola, "Harper!", Alex grita no cimo das escadas, Harper também é melhor amiga de Alex e mudou-se para casa dela há pouco tempo, já que passava a maior parte do tempo lá, Harper estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço sentada no balcão da cozinha quando Alex rompeu pelas escadas abaixo, "Sim, Alex?", "Não te esqueças de dizer à professora e ao Mr. Laritate que eu e a Sunny estamos doentes.", Alex disse enquanto Sunny descia as escadas já vestida, "Não me parecem doentes!", Harper disse levantando a sobrancelha, Sunny sentou-se no balcão da cozinha e respondeu-lhe, "E não estamos, mas hoje vamos descobrir o que foi decidido pelo comité dos feiticeiros sobre a nossa ideia de os feiticeiros puderem casar com humanos sem terem de abdicar dos seus poderes. E eu preciso de falar com o professor Crumbs sobre eu ser a feiticeira da família, sendo que não há mais ninguém para competir comigo.", Harper estava de boca aberta, "Uau Sunny, eu juro-te que se as pessoas te ouvissem a falar perguntavam-se como é que a tua melhor amiga é a Alex, és muito mais inteligente.", Harper disse e Alex sentiu-se ofendida mas antes de puder responder Jerry Russo interrompeu-a, "Alex e Sunshine vamos embora. Já disse ao Justin para falar com o Laritate.", Alex retirou a varinha da bota e transportou Sunny e o pai para o mundo dos feiticeiros, deixando Harper sozinha na cozinha._

_-#-_

_'Na escola'_

_Mr. Laritate mostrava a escola às duas alunas novas, Sonny e Mitchie Munroe, elas tinham sido transferidas para a Tribeca Prep pois a mãe delas tinha arranjado um novo trabalho. Sonny e Mitchie são gémeas e costumavam ser as melhores alunas na antiga escola delas, estas tinham sido incorporadas na turma das duas rebeldes da escola, então Mr. Laritate estava a avisá-las do perigo que eram Alex e Sunny, "A vossa turma até é boa mas tenham cuidado com a Russo e a Potter, estão sempre a arranjar sarilhos e vocês são os novos bezerros no rebanho e elas podem tentar pregar-vos alguma partida. Apenas tenham cuidado.", Laritate acabou de falar e abriu a porta da sala, "Miss González, aqui tem os novos bezerros.", Sonny e Mitchie entraram dentro da sala e Laritate achou estranho o silêncio, então espreitou para dentro da sala, "C'um breco, a Russo e a Potter?", Harper levantou o braço para falar, "Diga Menina Finkle.", disse Laritate, "A Alex e a Sunny estão doentes. E antes que diga que não acredita, o Justin ainda hoje lhe deve dizer o mesmo. Eu vou-lhes levar os apontamentos e os trabalhos de casa no final do dia", Harper sorriu e Laritate assentiu com a cabeça e a professora prosseguiu com a aula, "Meninos, estas são a Sonny e a Mitchie ou a Mitchie e a Sonny?! Bem espero que as recebam bem. Podem sentar-se meninas.", e elas assim o fizeram. O resto das aulas correu bem e a Sonny e a Mitchie almoçaram com a Harper, já que esta tinha sido a única a ser simpática com elas. Foi só na aula de Psicologia que elas tiveram um susto, Miss Branford falava sobre um trabalho a pares e Mitchie olhou de imediato para a irmã para que elas o fizessem juntas, tal como faziam qualquer trabalho mas Miss Branford tinha outra ideia em mente, "Eu vou escolher os pares para que desta vez sejam mais justos, portanto Harper ficas com o Ed …", a professora disse mais alguns nomes até que chegou às gémeas, "Mitchie ficas com a Alex e Sonny ficas com a Sunny. Boa sorte a todos os grupos!", tocou e as pessoas começaram a sair. Sonny olhava boquiaberta para Mitchie e esta a mesma coisa, Harper olhou para elas e perguntou à professora, "Miss Branford porque é que a Mitchie e a Sonny não ficam juntas e a Alex fica com a Sunny como costume?", "Menina Harper, eu conheço a Menina Alexandra e sei que quem faz sempre os trabalhos é a Menina Sunshine apesar de elas negarem, desta maneira obrigo toda a gente a trabalhar, agora saiam.", elas saíram e Harper convidou-as a irem à SubStation._


	2. Chapter 2

Olá de novo. Aqui estou eu com um novo capitulo. Espero que gostem :D

* * *

Capitulo 2

_'Mundo dos Feiticeiros'_

_Alex, Sunny e Jerry celebravam o facto do comité dos feiticeiros ter decidido a favor deles, agora feiticeiros podiam casar com humanos sem haver problemas com os seus poderes. Jerry estava orgulhoso das suas meninas e Alex estava abraçada a Sunny, enquanto esta passava os seus dedos nos cabelos de Alex. Sunny afastou-se de Alex e disse, "Tenho de ir falar com o Prof. Crumbs, já volto.". Sunny dirigiu-se ao gabinete onde o professor lhe disse que a esperaria e bateu à porta, "Entre.", ouviu-se do lado de dentro, Sunny entrou e sentou-se. A conversa foi longa mas o Prof. Crumbs lá acabou por lhe dizer que lhe ia atribuir os poderes de plena feiticeira mas que ela tinha de ajudar Alex a estudar. Quando Sunny saiu do gabinete, ela já era uma plena feiticeira e sabia-lhe muito bem. Sunny combinou com Alex em irem ao seu café feiticeiro preferido para celebrar e Jerry voltou para casa, depois de Sunny agitar a varinha._

_-#-_

_'Waverly Place'_

_Harper entrou na SubStation com Sonny e Mitchie atrás dela, "Olá Justin!", Harper disse, "Olá Harper, quem são as tuas novas amigas?", Justin perguntou, "Bem, Sonny, Mitchie este é o Justin Russo, Justin estas são a Mitchie e a Sonny Munroe.", "Prazer meninas!", "O prazer é todo nosso.", disseram as gémeas em conjunto. Elas pediram e foram-se sentar numa mesa, a primeira a falar foi Sonny, "Harper, a Russo e a Potter são tão más quanto dizem?", Harper riu, "São piores!", ela disse mas assim que viu o olhar aterrorizado das gémeas continuou, "Elas são boas pessoas. A Alex até é a minha melhor amiga, e a Sunny é simpática. Elas são fixes!", Mitchie suspirou, "Já estava a ficar assustada. Toda a gente na escola fala do quanto elas provocam sarilhos e partidas e que são rebeldes e assim …", "Mas elas são assim ..", Harper respondeu com a maior naturalidade possível. Justin foi-lhes entregar o pedido e voltou para o balcão. As gémeas e Harper continuaram na conversa toda a tarde e foram embora mesmo na hora certa, quando Alex e Sunny apareceram por magia. Alex contou as aventuras daquela tarde a Harper, e os Russo festejaram mais uma vez as vitórias daquele dia. No meio de tudo aquilo, Harper esqueceu-se de referir que tinham colegas novas na turma._

_-#-_

_No dia seguinte, Alex acordou a resmungar por ter de ir para a escola e Sunny já tomava o pequeno-almoço quando esta desceu, "A Harper deixou os trabalhos em cima da mesa ontem, não te preocupes já estão todos feitos. Eu nem acredito que ela se esqueceu de referir que tínhamos trabalhos!", Sunny disse e Alex sorriu e agradeceu. Esperaram que Harper, Justin e Max descessem e foram para a escola todos juntos, assim que chegaram a escola viram Laritate e mais um dos seus planos começou, Sunny aproximou-se de Laritate e Alex bateu com o pé no balde da esfregona para que este caísse e espalhasse a água pelo chão, assim que Laritate andou na direcção de Sunny caiu e toda a escola se ria, incluindo Alex e Sunny. Laritate olhou para elas e apenas disse, "Russo! Potter! Gabinete já!", elas continuaram a rir-se enquanto se dirigiam para o gabinete de Mr. Laritate, assim que entraram, Alex reclamou o facto do Laritate ainda não ter mudado a decoração e este tentava-se limpar com uma toalha, Sunny continuava a rir-se, "Posso saber quem entornou aquela água toda no chão da escola?", "Não faço ideia.", responderam em coro. Laritate parecia zangado mas mesmo assim não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para que aquelas duas admitissem o sucedido, "Meninas, vocês passam a vida em sarilhos.", Alex respondeu muito rapidamente, "Isso é só porque o Laritate gosta de nos ver aqui no seu gabinete, admita, você adora-nos!", Laritate ia responder mas Sunny falou primeiro, "Já para não falar que somos excelentes alunas e você nunca nos pode castigar por isso. Gostei da tua ideia Alex, acho que devíamos redecorar este sítio.", "Sim, quadros de cavalos estão tão fora de moda! E Tapetes nas paredes? Não. Ponha papel de parede, ficava muito mais bonito e depois podíamos por ali …", "Meninas, por favor saiam …", elas levantaram-se, "Tchau Xerife!", disseram ao mesmo tempo enquanto se riam. Estavam ao pé dos cacifos e Alex não lhe apetecia nada ir para a aula, "Já perdemos metade da aula! Não precisamos de ir Sunny ..", Sunny estava encostada no cacifo de Alex enquanto olhava para ela, "Não somos obrigadas a ir …", Alex olhou para Sunny com um sorriso manhoso na cara, "Sabes o que podíamos fazer?", Sunny esperou que a outra continuasse, "Podias bazar daqui e só aparecíamos para a próxima aula .. Que me dizes?", Sunny acenou que sim com a cabeça e estava-se a preparar para tirar a varinha quando Harper aparece ao pé delas, "Olá Meninas!", ela disse, "Harper que estás aqui a fazer?", Alex perguntou, enquanto pensava, 'porque razão apareceste agora', "A Stora deixou-nos sair mais cedo .. E eu pensei que talvez vocês já tivessem saído do gabinete do Laritate e quisessem ir ao bar comigo para conhecerem as novas alunas.", Harper disse e Alex e Sunny disseram ao mesmo tempo, "Alunas Novas?!", Harper começou a rir-se, depois virou-se para a Alex, "Sim, alunas novas. Queres vir connosco, depois íamos para a aula juntas. Vens à aula a seguir não vens?", Alex olhou para Sunny e Sunny revirou os olhos, "Nop, Harper. Eu estava aqui a combinar com a Sunny em irmos dar uma volta e depois é que voltávamos para a aula.", Harper olhou para Sunny e Sunny sorriu-lhe, "Podes vir connosco Harper, nós não nos importamos.", Sunny disse. Harper recusou o convite mas agradeceu a simpatia das duas, depois voltou para o bar. Assim que se sentou na mesa das gémeas, Mitchie reparou que Harper estava chateada, "Hey H, que se passa?", Harper respondeu, "Não é nada, é só que fui convidar a minha melhor amiga para se vir sentar connosco e ela preferiu ir fazer sabe-se lá o que com outra pessoa. É o normal!", quando Harper falou, Sonny retirou os olhos do livro para ouvi-la e depois voltou a olhar para o livro, só no fim é que falou, "Estás a falar da Alex e assim?", Harper respondeu-lhe, "Sim, ela prefere sempre andar com a Sunshine. Eu sei que elas se conhecem desde sempre mas mesmo assim… Que nervos!", Mitchie levantou-se e deu um abraço a Harper, "Deixa lá isso. Olha elas vão às aulas? É que nós ainda temos de falar com elas sobre o trabalho ..", Mitchie disse, "Não sei, Mitch. Provavelmente vão, elas não costumam querer faltar às aulas …", Harper respondeu. Sonny voltou para o seu livro enquanto Mitchie e Harper continuavam a falar de coisas divertidas que podiam fazer naquele dia._

_O dia continuou e durante as aulas as gémeas não tiveram oportunidade de falar com as rebeldes, não que elas não tivessem ido às aulas ou algo assim, apenas não conseguiram falar._

* * *

P.S : Eu adoro Reviews e adorava ter algumas :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui está mais um capitulo :D Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

_No fim da escola, Alex e Sunny foram logo para a SubStation, assim que lá chegaram Jerry pediu a Alex para fazer um turno porque ele tinha de ir a um sítio, Alex resmungou mas lá pegou no avental para começar a trabalhar, "Eu ajudo-te Alex!", Sunny disse e começou a andar para a cozinha, Jerry parou-a pelo caminho, "Sunshine, tu não precisas de trabalhar, não te obrigamos a tal. A SubStation é da família e as únicas pessoas obrigadas a trabalhar aqui somos nós …", Jerry disse sem se aperceber do que tinha acabado de dizer, Alex que tinha ouvido olhou para Sunny que tinha uma lágrima no canto do olho, "PAI!", Jerry olhou para Alex e esta continuou, "Exacto, o negócio é da família, logo como a Sunny é da família, ela também trabalha. Sunny, cozinha. Faz aí umas das tuas sandes magníficas que o pessoal de Waverly adora.", Sunny foi para a cozinha e Alex agarrou o pai pelo braço, Jerry não gostou muito do gesto da filha, mas o que ele podia fazer, ela era a sua menina, "Pai, tu praticamente disseste à Sunny que ela não era da família! O que é que a mãe já te disse?! Tens de ter cuidado com o que dizes, nós podemos ser os Russo e ela uma Potter mas é como se ela fosse uma Russo! Tem cuidado com as palavras!", Jerry olhou para a filha chocado, "Desculpa, eu devia ir-lhe pedir desculpa …", Alex disse, "Não não devias, vai lá fazer o que tinhas a fazer, eu dou conta do recado. E não te preocupes não te vamos destruir o café.", Jerry sorriu e saiu. Alex voltou para o balcão e olhou para a cozinha onde Sunny fazia as sandes, depois viu clientes a chegar e foi atende-los. Alex já estava cansada de tanto atender quando chegou Harper com as gémeas atrás, Sunny estava no balcão e Alex sentada num dos bancos, "A sério Sunny, estou farta de andar de um lado para o outro, troca lá comigo.", Sunny sorriu, "Eu troco ..", Harper aproximou-se delas, "Olá meninas!, "Hey Harper.", Alex disse, "Olha nós vamos sentar-nos numa mesa, dá para depois uma de vocês nos ir atender. Ah e Sunny eu depois gostaria de falar contigo se poder ser?", Harper disse e saiu para se sentar junto das gémeas, Sunny agarrou no bloco de notas e numa caneta, "Vamos lá conhecer as meninas novas.", disse e saiu de encontro à mesa onde elas estavam sentadas, "Bem vindas ao SubStation. O que vão desejar?", Sunny disse e depois olhou para as gémeas, 'Uau', pensou. Harper virou-se para Sunny e depois para as gémeas, "Olha queria-te apresentar umas pessoas a ti e à Alex.", Harper disse e Sunny gritou, "Alex chega aqui!", Alex aproximou-se da mesa, "O que foi?", depois olhou para as gémeas, 'Uau', pensou. Harper gesticulou entre elas, "Alex, Sunny estas são a Mitchie e a Sonny Munroe, Mitchie, Sonny estas são a Alex Russo e a Sunny Potter.", Mitchie olhou para Alex e Alex para ela, sorriram as duas, Sonny fechou o livro e murmurou um "Muito prazer", e depois voltou a abrir o livro para que assim pudesse ignorar os olhos que a olhavam. Mitchie falou, "Não sei se sabem mas nós temos um trabalho de psicologia para fazer e …", antes que Mitchie pudesse acabar, Alex interrompeu-a, "Óptimo! Harper disseste à stora que eu ficava com a Sunny, certo?", Harper olhou para Mitchie, e esta continuou, "Na realidade a Stora fez os grupos e tu ficas comigo, e a minha irmã com a tua amiga Sunny.", Sunny olhou para Sonny com um sorriso no rosto, Sonny não retirou os olhos do livro e assim que o fez apenas disse, "Eu sou capaz de querer um Ice Tea, apenas ..", olhou para Sunny, sorriu e voltou a olhar para o livro, Sunny respondeu, "Okay .. E vocês?", Harper respondeu, "O costume e Mitchie? O mesmo que eu certo?", Mitchie acenou com a cabeça e Sunny e Alex foram para o balcão. Sunny sentou-se no banco e Alex acabou por ir para a cozinha, "Ouviste o que era não ouviste Alex?", "Sim ouvi. Olha a Mitchie parece ser simpática e inteligente e muito, muito bonita, sou capaz de conseguir trabalhar muito bem com ela.", Sunny sorriu, "Trabalhar? Tu? Estou mesmo a ver isso. Olha vou ver o que a Harper queria, depois vais lá entregar isso à mesa pode ser?", Alex acenou com a cabeça e Sunny voltou para a mesa. Quando lá chegou sentou-se ao lado da Harper, "Então Harper que me querias?", Harper olhou para ela, "Bem, eu e elas combinamos ir ao cinema hoje e bem ..", Harper olhou para as próprias mãos, "Bem …", Sunny pediu para que ela continuasse, "Bem, a sessão de cinema é na hora do meu turno e bem, eu queria-te pedir se podias fazer o turno por mim? Eu sei que tu gostas de ajudar e assim, por isso é que te estou a pedir, eu fico-te a dever um favor ou assim, pode ser?", Sunny sorriu, "Bem, vai ao cinema à vontade. Por mim é na boa. Não me importo de fazer o teu turno.", Sunny disse e Harper sorriu. Sonny olhou para Sunny e pensou 'Ela é mesmo simpática.'. Alex apareceu com os pedidos e Sunny levantou-se, assim que se levantou alguém entrou na SubStation aos berros, "ALEXANDRA MARGARITA RUSSO! SUNSHINE JENNIFER POTTER!", Alex e Sunny olharam para a porta e lá estava Theresa Russo com as mãos na cintura e com um ar chateado, "Sim …", elas disseram ao mesmo tempo, "Eu posso saber o que é que vocês fizeram ao gato da senhora da loja das gomas?", Theresa perguntou e Alex disse, "Quem? Não conheço essa senhora nem essa loja …", Harper interrompeu, "Como é que não conheces, costumamos ir lá. Dizes que é a melhor loja de gomas do mundo!", Sunny fez um olhar de morte a Harper e esta meteu a mão à frente da boca, "Theresa, desta vez, não fizemos nada.", Sunny disse, Theresa continuava na mesa posição, "Onde está o gato?", Sunny e Alex responderam ao mesmo tempo, "Não fomos nós!", Theresa ainda furiosa esticou o braço em direcção às escadas que davam para o apartamento por cima da SubStation, "De castigo as duas! Alexandra vai para o teu quarto e tu também Sunshine, e não quero escapadinhas para o quarto uma da outra, ficam de castigo até admitirem o que fizeram!", Alex e Sunny estavam de boca aberta, Harper disse, "Mrs. Russo, a Sunny vai fazer o meu turno será que, dava para ela ficar a faze-lo?", Theresa olhou para Harper, "Alexandra quarto já! Sunshine ficas aqui a fazer o turno da Harper e depois vais logo para o teu quarto!", "Mas mãe …", Alex começou por dizer, "Nem mas nem meio mas, Alexandra é agora!", Alex dirigiu-se para as escadas e subiu-as fazendo o máximo de barulho que conseguiu. Sunny só parou de olhar para as escadas quando Harper lhe chamou a atenção, "Não foram mesmo vocês?", Sunny respondeu, "Não Harper, claro que não.", assim que falou Max desceu as escadas com algo atrás das costas, Theresa perguntou-lhe, "Max, o que estás a esconder?", Max respondeu, "Nada ..", mas ouviu-se um miar que o denunciou e ele mostrou um gato, mas não um gato qualquer, o gato da Mrs. Gomas como Alex e Sunny lhe gostam de chamar, "Hey! Foste tu! Theresa!", Sunny disse a apontar para Max, Theresa virou-se de novo para Max, "Max, onde arranjas-te o gato?", perguntou-lhe e Max respondeu, "Estava na rua, e todo sujo portanto eu trouxe-o para casa e dei-lhe banho, o coitadinho estava perdido.", "Ele estava na rua?", Theresa perguntou e Max acenou com a cabeça, depois levou o gato de novo à dona, "O quê? O Max é que rouba o gato e eu e a Alex é que ficamos de castigo?", Theresa olhou para Sunny, "Mi hija, o gato nunca está na rua, portanto não me venhas dizer que tu e a Alex não lhe abriram a porta ou algo assim …", Sunny coçou a cabeça e apenas sorriu, "Bem me parecia Sunshine …", Theresa disse e subiu as escadas para casa. Harper começou a rir-se e Mitchie também, "Hey qual é a graça?", Sunny perguntou, Harper respondeu, "Querias safar-te e não conseguiste!", Sunny encolheu os ombros, "Como queiras!", depois deu a volta à mesa e ajoelhou-se ao pé de Sonny, "Olá …", Sonny tirou os olhos do livro e olhou para Sunny, "Olá.", Sunny sorriu, "Pareces estar muito perdida no livro e eu não te queria incomodar mas eu gostaria de saber quando queres fazer o trabalho e aonde?", Sonny respondeu, "Por mim pode ser amanhã e em minha casa se não te importares mas porque é que estás a sussurar?", Sunny voltou a sorrir, "Porque não te queria incomodar e se falasse demasiado alto estava a incomodar-te e também porque estas duas meninas não precisam de saber do que estamos a falar.", Sonny riu-se, "Okay, então muito obrigada por te incomodares tanto para que eu não esteja incomodada.", "Sempre ao dispor, até amanhã Sonny.", "Até amanhã Sunshine.", Sunny levantou-se e Sonny voltou para o livro mas assim que o fez Harper e Mitchie levantaram-se para irem para o cinema e Sonny também teve que se levantar, tirando a carteira para pagar, e pondo o dinheiro em cima da mesa, depois saiu com as outras mas antes voltou a sorrir para Sunny e Sunny sorriu-lhe de volta._

_Eram 2 da manhã quando Alex ouviu um barulho no quarto, acordou e acendeu a luz com a varinha na mão pronta para atacar alguém, "Quem está aí?", Sunny apareceu com as mãos no ar, "Sou eu ..", "Ah Sunny, assustaste-me! Que fazes aqui? Estamos de castigo.", Sunny deitou-se ao lado de Alex, "Não conseguia dormir.", Alex abraçou-se a Sunny e colocou a sua cabeça no peito de Sunny, "Agora será que já consegues?", Sunny sorriu, "Contigo ao meu lado consigo sempre.", Alex fechou os olhos, Sunny pôs os seus braços em volta de Alex e acabou por adormecer._

* * *

**_Eu realmente adorava ter algumas reviews ..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peço imensa desculpa pela demora, mas falta menos de um mês para as aulas terminaram e tenho andado cheia de trabalhos ...**

**Bibs : Peguei naquilo que me disseste e pedi a alguém que me ajudasse a entender em que partes em que podia estar confuso, pois eu escrevo um pouco como Saramago (Pelo menos já me disseram) e as vezes como eu entendo e mais uma ou duas pessoas entendem, eu não consigo emendar algumas confusões. Disseram que uma das coisas complicadas, era a mudança de cenário, vou tomar atenção a isso e tentar sempre assinalar a mudança. Também reparei que nem sempre dizia quem falava e acho que agora já está melhor. Mesmo assim se continuar um pouco confuso, diz-me em que partes achas que eu tento melhora-las. Obrigado.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

**Capitulo** **4**

_'Tribeca Prep'_

_As primeiras aulas correram bem, com nenhuma das rebeldes a irem para o gabinete do Laritate, na realidade Alex e Sunny estavam bastante calmas. Na hora de almoço sentaram-se com Harper, "Então vocês hoje estão muito calmas … Que se passa?", Harper perguntou "Estamos?", perguntou Alex, "Não reparei.", continuou Sunny, quando Harper ia para responder as gémeas entraram no refeitório à procura de uma mesa para se sentarem, "Chama-as Harper …", Alex disse e Harper chamou-as e depois virou-se para Alex e disse, "Não lhe vão pregar nenhuma partida pois não?", "Claro que não Harper. Até parece que não nos conheces!", Alex disse assim que as gémeas se sentaram. Mitchie estava de calças de ganga e com um top, com uma blusa e uma camisa, já Sonny estava de vestido com umas Converse e tinha os óculos postos, 'Não sabia que ela usava óculos .. Fica tão cute.' Pensou Sunny, "Olá Meninas!", Harper disse, "Olá Harper!", Mitchie respondeu, elas sentaram-se e Alex perguntou a Mitchie quando é que iriam fazer o trabalho, "Não sei Alex, quando é que te dá jeito?", Mitchie disse. Alex encolheu os ombros e Sonny acabou por falar, "Eu e a Sunshine vamos faze-lo hoje lá em casa, podias fazer também o trabalho com a Alex hoje.", Alex olhou para Sonny e depois para Sunny, "Ela chamou-te Sunshine.", sussurrou apenas para Sunny ouvir, "Eu sei …", respondeu Sunny. Mitchie estalou os dedos à frente dos olhos de Alex para que esta lhe tomasse atenção, "Ahn?", perguntou Alex, "Que me dizes? Fazemos o trabalho hoje?", Mitchie perguntou, Alex acenou que sim com a cabeça mas depois adicionou, "Mas na minha casa! Para a minha mãe não me vir chagar a cabeça!", Mitchie riu-se, Alex sentiu-se ofendida, "De que é que estás-te a rir?", Alex perguntou, "Pensei que fosses mais independente mas afinal tens de pedir a mãezinha se podes fazer um simples trabalho …", Mitchie disse e Alex respondeu, "Nada disso! Ela apenas não acredita que eu faço trabalhos!", "Ninguém acredita!", Harper gritou um pouco demasiado alto e todo o refeitório ficou a olhar para elas, Sunny virou-se para eles e apenas disse, "Não têm nada para fazer?!", e todo o refeitório voltou as suas actividades normais. Sonny e Mitchie olharam para ela e Mitchie perguntou, "Como é que fizeste isso?", Sunny fez um sorriso mafioso, "Isso agora …", ela disse e depois desmanchou-se a rir com Alex. Elas levantaram-se e Alex piscou o olho a Mitchie, "Até logo Mitch!", Mitchie retorquiu, "Para ti é Mitchie!", Sonny apenas disse, "Eu juro que não as percebo …", Harper olhou para ela e disse , "Ninguém percebe mas acho que a ideia é essa."._

_-"-_

_Mais tarde na última aula, Alex e Sunny conversavam através de um papel,_

_-SMS Aula on-_

_Alex – Vais mesmo para casa das Munroe hoje à tarde?_

_Sunny – Sim, vou fazer o trabalho. Porquê?_

_Alex – Não tens medo?_

_Sunny – Medo de quê?_

_Alex – Da Sonny, ela assusta._

_Sunny – Eu não acho. Porque dizes isso?_

_Alex – Bem, ela esta sempre a ler quando está com as outras e tipo tem sempre aquele ar estranho, já reparaste que não sorri e que fala quando ninguém está à espera. Até parece que consegue fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo._

_Sunny – Alex tu és feiticeira! Tens medo de uma simples mortal?!_

_Alex – NÃO!_

_Sunny – E para que fique registado ela sorri e o sorriso dela é muito bonito._

_Alex – Mau Potter, já te esqueceste que és minha?!_

_Sunny - Ninguém disse que não era ;)_

_Alex – Eu sei que só me amas a mim! Haha! Olha uma pergunta, porque é que ela te chama de Sunshine?_

_Sunny – Alex, não flirtas na aula! Eu sei lá, até agora só me chamou de Sunshine._

_Alex – Mas eu quero! Se não fosses fazer o trabalho até podíamos nos divertir se é que me estás a entender … Pergunta-lhe!_

_Sunny – Oh God Alex! Pergunto-lhe? Secalhar é porque o nome dela é Sonny, já pensaste?! Deve ser estranho para ela._

_Alex – Hahahah! Pois não sei .. Mas porque é que continuamos a falar da Munroe?_

_Sunny - Eu é que sei?! Tu é que começas-te!_

_Alex – Eu começo sempre com tudo ….. ;P_

_Sunny – Estamos na aula …_

_Alex – E …_

_Sunny - …_

_Alex - …_

_Sunny – Já chega! A stora chamou-te._

_-Sms Aula off-_

_Alex olhou para a professora, "Sim …", ela disse, "Menina Alexandra quero-a atenta na minha aula!", A Professora disse. Alex olhou para Sunny e Sunny estava a rir-se, Alex bateu-lhe no braço e Sunny queixou-se, "TRIIIIIMMMM", Sunny levantou-se, "Salva pelo toque Russo!", "Diz que sim Potter!". Saíram as duas juntas e combinaram encontrar-se com as Munroe na entrada da escola já que precisavam de ir aos cacifos primeiro. Tiraram o resto dos livros e puseram nas mochilas depois foram para a entrada da escola e as gémeas já lá estavam, "Olá Munroe's!", Alex disse, "Olá Russo, Potter!", Mitchie respondeu-lhe, "Estás pronta para ir Mitch?!", Alex disse, "Eu estou sempre pronta Alex! E já disse que para ti é Mitchie!", elas saíram e deixaram Sonny e Sunny sozinhas na entrada, "Olá …", Sunny disse, "Olá Sunshine. Vamos?", Sunny sorriu e disse, "Mostra o caminho ..", Sunny disse esticando o braço para Sonny começar a andar, caminharam lado a lado até chegarem a casa da Sonny._

_-#-_

_ 'Munroe's House'_

_Sonny abriu a porta e Sunny ficou espectada, a casa apesar de pequena era super acolhedora, limpa e quente. Sonny fechou a porta e pediu a Sunny que entrasse, "Vamos para o meu quarto. Segue-me", Sonny disse e Sunny acenou a cabeça e subiu as escadas atrás de Sonny, assim que Sonny abriu a porta do quarto que tinha uma estrela e um S nela, Sunny abriu a boca, dentro do quarto Sonny tinha 2 guitarras, uma acústica e uma elétrica e ainda tinha um teclado, 'Não cabia aqui um piano porque senão acreditava mesmo que estava aqui um', as paredes estavam pintadas de vermelho e por cima da cama estava o nome de Sonny a preto. Havia uma prateleira cheia de livros e muitas fotografias por todo o lado, na secretária Sonny tinha o portátil e a cama estava no meio do quarto, "Tens aqui um quarto bonito …", Sunny disse e Sonny olhou para Sunny dizendo, "Obrigado Sunshine.", "Tocas guitarra e piano?", Sunny perguntou e Sonny acenou que sim com a cabeça, Sunny voltou a falar, "Eu trouxe o meu portátil para o caso de quereres dividir o trabalho por partes … Tu ficavas no teu e eu no meu.", "Sim claro, põe-te confortável. Eu já te digo o que é para fazeres.", Sonny disse e Sunny olhou para todo o lado à procura de mais uma cadeira para se sentar, como não encontrou acabou por se deitar na cama, que era bem confortável. Sonny ouviu ela a deitar-se na cama e olhou para trás, sorriu, "Confortável Sunshine?", "Muito…", Sonny aproximou-se dela, "Aqui tens o que precisas de fazer …", e voltou para a cadeira na sua secretária para fazer a parte que lhe competia._

_-#-_

_'Russo's House'_

_Alex levou Mitchie até ao seu quarto que ficou surpreendida pela cor e pela quantidade de A's nas paredes, ao pé da porta podia-se ver a secretária que tinha apenas o portátil e um monte de papeis, outra porta que dava para a casa-de-banho, o armário que continha as portas fechadas, uma estante com meia dúzia de livros que Sunny lhe havia emprestado e muitas fotografias, ao meio do quarto estava a cama e num canto a bateria, "Hey Russo! Tocas bateria?!", Alex olhou para Mitchie, "Toco mas tira os dedos de cima dela!", Mitchie afastou-se da bateria e sentou-se numa das cadeiras da secretária, Alex disse, "Sabes tu para miúda supostamente super inteligente tens uma maneira muito normal de ser …", Mitchie riu-se, "Se tu soubesses a quantidade de festas a que eu já fui!", Mitchie disse e os olhos de Alex abriram-se pasmados e o queixo quase lhe caiu, "Tu és fixe, Mitch!", Mitchie sorriu, "Russo, eu até ando de skate! E já te disse que para ti é Mitchie!", Alex sentou-se na sua cadeira ainda impressionada com a miúda a sua frente, "Devias vir andar um dia destes connosco …", Alex disse e Mitchie ligou o portátil de Alex e começou a fazer o trabalho. Alex não tirava os olhos de Mitchie, "Sabes Alex se continuares a olhar para mim dessa maneira vou acreditar que queres uma fatia de mim …", Mitchie disse e Alex parou de olhar para o corpo de Mitchie e olhou para ela, "Como assim, Munroe?", Mitchie aproximou-se mais de Alex, ficando a centímetros da cara desta, "Não percebes português Russo, tenho de te explicar melhor?", Alex aproximou-se ainda mais, a respiração de Mitchie tão perto de si estava a deixa-la louca, "Mmm, mmm …", Alex murmurou, "Diz-me então Alex, o que tu queres?", Alex não conseguia falar. Mitchie aproximava-se cada vez mais e quando Alex achava que era impossível ela aproximar-se mais, fechou os olhos mas em vez de Mitchie fechar a restante distância entre elas, ela afastou-se enquanto ria, "Não sou assim tão fácil, Russo!", Mitchie disse e Alex abriu os olhos, "V-v-vamos m-mas é fazer o trabalho ..", Alex gaguejou e Mitchie sorriu-lhe mafiosamente, 'Isto é que vai ser um trabalho muito complicado de fazer, esta mulher dá cabo de mim.', pensou Alex e olhou para o computador. _

_-#-_

_'Munroe's House'_

_Sonny estava na cozinha a arranjar umas sandes quando a mãe chegou, "Olá Mitch!", Sonny olhou para a mãe, "Ah, desculpa Sonny parecias a Mitch!", Sonny sorriu, "Estás a fazer lanche para quem?", Connie perguntou e Sonny respondeu, "Estou a fazer um trabalho com uma colega lá da escola, achei que podíamos fazer uma pausa para comer já que tecnicamente só falta uma ou duas coisas para acabarmos o trabalho.", Connie estava surpreendida, "Fizeram o trabalho numa só tarde?", Connie perguntou, "Sim … Ela trabalha bem, eu trabalho bem, foi fácil …", Sonny disse enquanto sorria. Connie sorriu e começou a ouvir o som do piano a ecoar pela casa, "A Mitch está em casa?", Sonny acenou que não com a cabeça, "Então quem é que está a tocar Sonny?", Sonny respondeu, "A Sunshine deve ter posto música no portátil, só pode ..", Connie continuou a ouvir, "Tens a certeza? Parece mesmo o teu piano …", Sonny apenas respondeu, "Não pode ser …", e subiu as escadas com o tabuleiro com as sandes e os sumos na mão. Assim que chegou ao quarto, não entrou logo, em vez disso ficou a ouvir, realmente Sunshine estava a tocar no piano dela e ela conhecia a melodia, "Go run, run, run; I'm gonna stay right here; Watch you disappear, yeah; Go run, run, run; Yeah it's a long way down; But I'm closer to the clouds up here. You can take everything I have; You can break everything I am; Like I'm made of glass; Like I'm made of paper; Go on and try to tear me down; I will be rising from the ground; Like a skyscraper … Like a skyscraper …", Sunny parou de tocar e cantar e olhou para a porta onde estava Sonny, "Desculpa, eu não queria mexer mas o piano estava a chamar-me e depois eu vi esta música aqui e não resisti em tocar, desculpa a sério …", Sunny disse e Sonny sorriu, "Não faz mal, o que achaste da música?", Sonny perguntou. Sunny levantou-se e ajudou Sonny a pousar o tabuleiro, "É linda, tal como tu …", Sonny ficou vermelha, "Obrigada Sunshine.", Sunny pegou numa das sandes e num dos sumos e começou a comer, "Costumas escrever muitas músicas?", Sunny disse e Sonny respondeu, "Sim … Eu costumo escrever algumas e às vezes escrevo com a minha irmã. Gostamos muito de música.", Sunny acabou de mastigar e depois disse, "Bem tens jeito.", Sonny riu._

* * *

**Aceitam-se reviews :D**


End file.
